Drôle de vérité
by Papillusion
Summary: Au cours d'une soirée agitée la veille des vacances de Noël, Drago se retrouve, par un malheureux concours de circonstance, à jouer au jeu de la vérité. Il ne manquerait plus que Potter rejoigne la partie… Drago est sûr d'une chose : se taire n'a jamais été aussi important.
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire^^

Warning : Lemon dans un prochain chapitre. Alcool et drogue.

Bonne lecture ! j'espère que cela plaira à certains

NB: Les diplômes délivrés lors de la guerre ayant été déclarés nuls, de nombreux élèves ont du revenir à Poudlard, faire une huitième année...

* * *

La tête de Drago allait exploser.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Jamais il n'avait escompté finir son samedi complètement bourré dans le sous-sol de quelque bar saugrenu de Près-au-lard, dont il était même incapable de se rappeler le prénom à l'heure actuelle. Les élèves n'avaient plus de visage, il leur attribuait seulement des rires, certains plus forts que d'autres, et des figures hilares aux paroles rendues inaudibles par le tapage que faisait la bouillie musicale. Si Drago avait passé la première demi-heure en ces lieux à se plaindre sans réserve de cette daube qu'ils leur servaient, en prétendant qu'il s'agissait de musique, peu importait à présent. Les raisons obscures l'ayant poussé à se mêler à ces personnes qu'il était en temps normal obligé de côtoyer chaque journée à Poudlard, oubliées.  
Il avait le dos calé contre le dossier mou d'un gros fauteuil, la tête pleine du ronron indolent créé par le bruit. Un nuage de poussière avait eu beau s'en élever le moment où il s'était laissé tomber dessus, rien à faire. Drago y avait prêté aussi peu d'attention qu'il le faisait maintenant des quatre couples voisins à lui, qui se pelotaient sans perdre une seconde. Si Drago se concentrait, il était certain d'entendre les bruits de salive et de succion, mais il était encore assez conscient pour ne pas pousser le masochisme jusque là.

Il était si fatigué... le sol aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire, peut-être même qu'il aurait moins bougé. Drago avait l'impression qu'on avait lâché son fauteuil en plein océan et qu'il oscillait sur une mer démontée.

Il ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il s'était mis dans cet état. Cela n'avait pas été prévu. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette soirée était fréquentée par des amis à lui, ou des personnes lui souhaitant du bien. La méfiance s'était donc imposée. Il s'était fait la promesse de rester en pleine possession de ses capacités. Environ deux heures après, Drago n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir lever le bras à temps, s'il s'avérait que quelqu'un décidait sur un coup de tête de venir lui mettre un coup de poing, là maintenant, alors qu'il était affalé sans défenses, son espace vital en train de se faire bouffer par les couples de chaque côté de lui.

Il rassembla son énergie, puis se leva, en quête d'un meilleur endroit où somnoler les yeux mi-clos. Il eut d'abord beaucoup de mal à se repérer, dans cet espace embué. La cave immense investie pour la fête n'était plus qu'un immense aquarium, où Drago n'avait qu'à inspirer longuement à pleins poumons pour s'assurer de rester stone. La simple action de se lever fit tourbillonner la fumée autour de lui.

A peine fut-il debout que le couple assis à sa droite se laissa tomber tout enlacé sur son ancienne place. La fille gémit et donna à Drago la vision peu ragoûtante de sa langue rose et baveuse extirpée de la bouche de son partenaire. Ce dernier grogna, il s'emmêla plus étroitement à elle encore. Reprenant ce qui lui appartenait de droit, il lui ravala sa bouche, et les immondes bruits humides reprirent.

Les lieux se trouvant sous terre, ils ne pouvaient pas aérer. L'atmosphère fraîche de la cave aurait dû suffire à ce que la température reste supportable, mais elle n'était pas préparée à la nuée d'étudiants qui avait envahi ses murs, si bien que Drago comme beaucoup d'autres suait à grosses gouttes. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de transpiration, que couvraient vaille que vaille les déodorants et parfums vaporisés généreusement par les convives avant de venir. A cela s'ajoutait l'odeur de tabac, mélangée à d'autres _subtances_ interdites, il en reconnaissait plusieurs variantes selon l'endroit où il se trouvait, bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert. Le commerce à l'Allée des Embrumes se portait visiblement bien.

\- Malefoy ! le héla Seamus depuis le bar quand il les aperçut, lui et sa démarche incertaine. Allez viens je te ressers un petit coup. Poussez-vous vous autres je dois servir Malefoy !

Il y a de ceux que l'alcool rend agressifs, d'autres qu'il rend copains avec tout le monde. Seamus faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Il venait vers Drago, deux verres remplis à ras-bords dans chacune de ses mains. Ceux-ci débordèrent allègrement à chacune des bousculades dont Seamus fut gratifié tandis qu'il se frayait un passage jusqu'à l'atteindre. Drago s'était dit trop tard qu'il aurait dû continuer en prétendant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Seamus était plus trapu que la plupart des autres garçons se trouvant ici, si bien que Drago le perdit plusieurs fois de vue avant qu'il ne soit près de lui. Il avait ouvert tous les boutons de sa chemise, sa figure joviale était rouge, et comme Drago, il était trempé de sueur. Drago ne se formalisa même pas de l'odeur.

\- Non merci, ça va, articula Drago dont la mâchoire paraissait être devenue en coton.  
\- Toi, t'es sec ! s'esclaffa l'autre butor. Mais pas assez à mon avis ! Allez, prends.

Dans le cas de Drago, l'alcool lui enlevait toute volonté. C'est pourquoi il prit ce verre, le vida, puis fit de même avec le deuxième.

\- Là, ça c'est mon Malefoy ! Avec ça, il ne peut rien t'arriver de mal. Et fais gaffe à ne abuser du reste, j'arrive à voir tes yeux défoncés d'ici, se tordit-il.  
Une dernière claque dans le dos puis il répartit se faire avaler par la barrière humaine compacte qui le séparait du bar

Cette partie là non plus n'avait pas été prévue. Drago se souvient simplement avoir bu plus que de raison, trop vite, Seamus l'acclamant par ses encouragements et Blaise poussant malicieusement vers lui les verres remplis. Ce dernier s'était pour sa part contenté de siroter un unique verre de whisky tintinabulant de glaçons.

Drago n'avait pas été long à ne plus savoir où il était. Il se souvient simplement avoir beaucoup ri, de tout et de rien. Ri de Susan Bones qui s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis et avait entraîné avec elle son copain pour se vautrer au sol. Ri, une fois qu'ils étaient partis l'un courant à la suite de l'autre, de la gifle monumentale que Pansy avait soudain filé à Blaise, et de l'air ahuri de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, Ginny Weasley lui etait rentré dedans tête la première, prise d'un rire hystérique parce que Zacharias Smith se trouvait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir tout ce qu'il savait. Drago l'avait aussitôt rejointe après qu'elle lui ait fait la confidence, et ils avaient tous les deux ri les mains jointes jusqu'à s'en écrouler au sol. Le verre de Ginny s'était alors cassé et elle s'était copieusement entaillé le pouce. Son grand frère avait surgi de nulle part et après les avoir taxés de débiles et lancé un dernier regard assassin à Drago, il l'avait emmenée se faire désinfecter la plaie. Non sans que Ginny toujours hilare colle son pouce sanguinolent sur le front de Drago en déclarant qu'elle le pardonnait.  
Drago avait ensuite failli glisser sur le vomi de Londubat, qui bien qu'il ait battu le record de shots face à Smith n'avait su tenir le pari que dix minutes de plus, et sans parvenir à atteindre les toilettes à temps, lui. Personne ne se souciait apparemment de nettoyer.

Drago avait atteint le salon suivant, et, en se laissant glisser au sol pour se reposer, s'était sans le vouloir retrouvé au sein d'un groupe de Serdaigles auxquels il n'avait jamais causé de sa vie. Assis en tailleurs, les pseudo-intellectuels étaient en train de confectionner leurs prochains joints, s'y appliquant avec autant de minutie et de respect que s'il s'était agi d'une science délicate. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu Drago, ou alors s'en fichaient. Sitôt leur taffe tirée, leurs yeux entrouverts s'ecarquillaient, certains frissonaient, et tout paraissait alors consister en le simple plaisir de contempler le plafond, bouche bée. Ces menus détails, Drago ne les avait remarqués qu'après sa propre expérience. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et tout à l'écoute des cris indignés de Granger qui venait de découvrir le vomi étalé à force de piétinements, il avait perçu une courte pression sur son épaule, puis avait tourné la tête, et vu le joint qu'on lui tendait. Alors il avait fumé.

Une vague de chaleur, réconfort et sécurité, comme s'il était à nouveau un nourrisson dans le ventre de sa mère. Le froid, divin, électrisant sa peau, le hérissant de chair de poule. Tous les noeuds de ses muscles connurent l'onde de choc qui se propagea du sommet de sa tête à ses orteils frémissant, et il se sentit détendu, si détendu. La moiteur de l'air, les odeurs acres étourdissantes, rien n'éxistait plus sinon son sentiment de plénitude. L'envie de rire lui chatouillait le gosier, pourtant il était resté silencieux, avec un simple sourire, et pour une durée qu'il était incapable d'évaluer des couleurs explosèrent en rythme sur sa rétine, des étoiles, colorant le plafond qu'il regardait.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux un peu plus tard, la cire presque entièrement consumée gouttait du chandelier suspendu au centre de la pièce, et l'arrière de sa tête à l'instar de son cou était douloureux. Sinon, la fête continuait de battre son plein. C'était à cet instant que Drago avait décidé d'aller chercher une place plus confortable. Et il avait pu constater par lui-même, d'après les filles qui ne toléraient apparemment plus de s'asseoir ailleurs que sur les genoux du garçon le plus proche, et qui ne connaissaient que le bouche-à-bouche comme moyen de communication, qu'à chaque heure qui s'écoulait, les liens entre étudiants se resserraient.

Drago arrivait à peine à marcher. Les fêtards étaient de plus en plus nombreux, certains ne paraissant même pas être de Poudlard. Il entendit également parler étranger, russe peut-être, et vit un poufsouffle présenter à ses amis bavant la sublime créature aux cheveux blonds et au décolleté généreux qui était sa correspondante.  
Drago ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: rentrer se coucher. Il n'arrivait même plus à reconnaître qui que ce soit, entre l'obscurité et le brouillard provoqué par la clope au bec qu'un nombre impressionnant de personnes arboraient, crachotant des bouffées de fumée.

Il eut dans l'idée de se rendre aux toilettes, mais son passage à proximité de Londubat l'en dissuada. Celui-ci était sur un canapé, une bassine bleue d'où se dégageait une odeur qui fila la nausée à Drago sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis tellement tellement désolé Hannah, pleurnichait-il.

\- Tu es sure que les toilettes sont toujours occupées Hermione ? s'enquit celle-ci, le teint pâle et visiblement exténuée.

\- Smith n'a pas lâché la cuvette, grimaca Granger. Il est aussi malade que lui.

Un nouveau haut-le-coeur de Neville ramena leur attention sur lui. Drago laissa donc tomber son premier projet, et se mit à la recherche de fraîcheur. Il tituba un peu plus en avant dans le couloir, en prenant garde d'éviter de percuter quelqu'un comme l'avait si joliment fait la fille Weasley. Mais il y eut quelqu'un qu'il n'évita pas.

La rencontre devait avoir été violente, supposait Drago, étant donné que l'instant précédent il marchait, et que celui d'après il était affalé par terre, à essayer péniblement de se relever. Pourtant, il ne sentit presque rien, il culbuta juste dans cet obstacle habillé, moite et qui sentait l'eau de Cologne. Une chanson disco mordue venait de débuter, remarqua-t-il tout en tentant de retrouver son équilibre, à quatre pattes.

\- Malefoy ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Contrairement à lui, Potter ne semblait pas avoir trop forcé sur la boisson. Certes, ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillants que d'habitude, ses cheveux coupés courts trahissaient les éternels épis, et il avait les joues rouges mais sans que cela s'étende à l'ensemble de sa figure comme cela faisait pour Finnigan. Drago s'avisa de tous ces détails après que la poigne ferme de Potter, refermée sur son bras, l'ait aidé à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, et que leurs visages se retrouvèrent tout à fait en face.

\- Ça va, répondit Malefoy, d'une voix qui lui parut pâteuse même à ses propres oreilles.

Après deux mois au sein de l'école, sa première rencontre en tête-à-tête avec Potter avait lieu ici. Cela aurait presque pu le mettre de mauvaise humeur, que Potter ait attendu qu'il soit le dernier des torchés pour le retrouver. Pour comble, le sol se mettait à tanguer dangereusement. Le réflexe se Drago fut de se raccrocher à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, et il s'agissait de l'épaule de Potter. Malefoy vit nettement yeux verts, entendit voix inquiète, et il se retrouva fesses au sol, dos contre le mur, où on l'avait incité à s'asseoir. Il avait une fois de plus senti la pression des mains de Potter contre ses bras.

\- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, ne bouge pas je reviens.

Le seul robinet d'eau se trouvait aux toilettes, investis par Smith. Drago secoua la tête.

\- Non, tu ne...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Pris d'une formidable nausée, il inspira profondément, concentré à ne pas tout rendre sur la chemise noire et repassée de Potter. Ce serait trop dommage, n'est-ce pas ? De l'extérieur, Drago était sûr qu'il en rirait, mais il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que cela se produise maintenant. Potter l'observait, l'air perdu, et inconscient qu'il ferait mieux de s'écarter. En croisant son regard, Drago oublia de respirer, et la chaleur lui tomba d'un coup dessus. Tout plein d'images et situations choquantes ou Potter le regardait intensément, sensuellement, passèrent sous ses yeux en un flash, et il ne parvint pas à les arrêter.

\- Je reviens, assura une dernière fois Potter, avant de le planter là.

Drago attendit qu'il ait entièrement disparu, et aussitôt après se releva, comme un automate. Une brise vivifiante et fraîche se mit au même moment à circuler d'un bout à l'autre du long couloir, provoquant les soupirs soulagés des fêtards, aérant et nettoyant les odeurs. Quelqu'un avait enfin eu la bonne idée de faire quelque chose. Mais Drago voulait toujours sortir, au moins quelques minutes. Le vacarme empirait son mal de tête. Il réussit à mettre un pied devant l'autre, plusieurs fois. Au cours de sa laborieuse progression, il choisit au hasard une direction. Par chance, c'était celle de l'échelle reliant le souterrain à la surface. Les mains de Drago agripperent les barreaux, mais au moment de se hisser ses membres furent sans force. Sa détresse ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Il a besoin d'aide ! beugla Thomas aux autres.

Tout ne fut alors plus qu'éclats de rire et acclamations. Plusieurs mains aux propriétaires inconnus tinrent le dos de Drago, le poussèrent et l'aiderent à accrocher le barreau suivant, et le suivant, sous les ovations de Dean Thomas. Drago était trop heureux que son ascension soit facilitée pour protester, il se dit qu'il mourrait de honte le lendemain. Il identifia seulement le gloussement de cette petite stupide de Tchang.

Une fois en haut, le chemin était court. La porte donnant sur l'extérieur enneigé était grande ouverte. Drago fonça vers le froid, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la pénombre de la nuit noir, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige cotonneuse. Il avait à peine dépassé le pallier d'entrée qu'il reçut une boule de neige en pleine face.

\- Touché ! s'écria Loufoca Lovegood.

Drago demeura immobile, tandis que des résidus de la boule de neige fondaient et que de l'eau glaciale glissait dans son dos. Le froid mordait ses joues, mais tout semblait lointain, très très loin. Il avait de la neige dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il sentit la saveur sur sa langue, son estomac se revulsa soudain et la dernière chose qu'il sut est qu'il se trouvait à genoux, et qu'il vomissait, les mains dans la neige jusqu'aux poignets.

\- Là là, dit Loufoca en lui tapotant la dos. Après ça ira mieux.

 _Tais-toi, tais-toi_ , aurait voulu lui crier Drago, l'acidité lui brûlant toute la gorge.

Dix minutes plus tard il reprenait péniblement ses esprits, dans la même position et les bras tremblotants. Il était dans un état épouvantable, mais son mal de ventre s'était _un peu_ calmé.

Luna repoussa de son front ses cheveux humides en les plaquant en arrière.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'ils soient courts. La dernière fois j'en avais mis plein dans les miens.

\- De l'eau, croassa Drago. Il me faut de l'eau.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais, j'ai même une idée encore meilleure. Tourne-toi vers moi.

Drago, toujours barbouillé, lui obéit, il se remit debout avec un équilibre bancal, et lui fit face. Le froid mordait ses mains nues qui étaient devenues écarlates.

Luna avait mis du mascara violet, et des plumes de la même couleur lui servaient de barrettes dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés. Drago était en train de se demander ce qui avait pu lui passer par l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait choisi de décorer ses cheveux avec des plumes, lorsqu'un jet d'eau froide lui arriva sur le visage. Drago retomba à genoux, il cracha et toussa.

\- Ça ira mieux à partir de maintenant, promit Luna.

L'eau le lavait et devenait salée en lui coulant sur le visage et le cou. Drago tendit ses mains sans un mot et Loufoca lui redonna de l'eau qu'il utilisa pour se rincer la bouche, puis qu'il but goulument. Drago n'entendit pas s'approcher une deuxième personne, dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que Luna s'écrie :

\- George ! Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Ouais... Ca devient trop n'importe quoi, dit ce dernier d'une voix lasse. Je ne pensais pas le dire avant une vingtaine d'années, mais je suis devenu trop vieux pour ça.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Oui, c'est bien Malefoy, répondit Luna, ignorant totalement que George avait voulu être discret. Il vient d'arrêter de vomir.

\- Donne-lui ça, ça va enlever la nausée et il pourra repartir pour une nouvelle tournée.

Drago l'entendit fouiller dans ses poches, et peu après Loufoca présenta sous son nez la moitié d'un bonbon orange. Drago était méfiant, il n'entendait pas avaler n'importe quoi. Il se mit sur ses pieds en s'aidant du bras de Luna Lovegood, qui heureusement ne le repoussa pas. Il regarda George Weasley. Il fut étonné de le voir fumer. Il avait les traits tirés et un air abattu, même ses cheveux flamboyants étaient plus ternes que par le passé. Comme s'il avait compris les réticences de Drago, il haussa les épaules :

\- J'avais prévu de l'utiliser pour moi, mais j'ai à peine bu deux verres.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de fumée puis jeta son mégot au sol.

\- Bonne soirée à tous les deux. Fais gaffe à toi Malefoy, tu ferais fuir un inferi.

Drago entendit un bruit de cape puis le Crac! caractéristique du transplanage. Il se demanda, une fois George parti, ce qui pouvait pousser le rejeton Weasley ayant le plus morflé à cause de la guerre à lui rendre un service. Peut-être avait-il compris, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, que Drago entrait aussi dans la catégorie de ceux que la guerre _avait fait morfler_. Et puis, quelle menace représentait-il maintenant ?

Il prit le bonbon que lui tendait Luna, et sans se poser plus de questions le mangea. Goût abricot, il avait la texture élastique d'un chewing-gum, mais fondait sitôt dans la bouche.

L'effet fut spectaculaire, tout s'éclaircit dans les pensées de Drago. Sa tête perdit sa lourdeur et les sons redevinrent nets. Jusqu'à la voix claire de Loufoca qui suggéra qu'ils rentrent maintenant, ou Drago allait attraper froid. Il réalisa également son pantalon trempé et glacé par la neige, ainsi que ses cheveux mouillés.

Luna lui prit la main. Drago se laissa traîner docilement à l'intérieur.

 _Tu devrais me haïr,_ pensa-t-il, _tu ne devrais pas réussir à agir comme si l'année dernière ne s'était jamais passée, comme si tu n'avais jamais été séquestrée des mois dans ma maison_. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir aussi aisément l'oublier.

Drago serait bien rentré dormir, mais il n'avait pas le courage de partir seul. Le chemin du retour passait beaucoup trop près de la Forêt Interdite à son goût. Et puis, Drago avait cet espoir idiot de recroiser Potter, si possible dans un meilleur état que tout à l'heure.

Luna lâcha sa main pour descendre l'échelle, mais elle la reprit aussitôt qu'ils furent en bas tous les deux. Drago ne savait pas quoi penser de ceci, il n'avait pas encore assez décuvé pour être gêné comme il le devrait. La musique enflait à grosses percussions et faisait vibrer les murs, mais il trouvait presque cela grisant. La chaleur les avait à nouveau frappés dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied sur l'échelle, mais il se sentait revigoré par sa courte sortie. Il déboutonna quand même les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Pansy le héla.

\- Drago ! Tu es là. Mais où étais-tu passé ? Viens avec moi, dit-elle, sans attendre de réponse. Padma tente de rassembler des gens, ils vont faire un jeu.

\- Quel jeu ? demanda étourdiment Drago tandis qu'elle lui prenait le bras et l'entraînait avec elle.

Elle ne remarqua pas que l'autre main de Drago était toujours liée à Luna, qui les suivit, tout en observant les gens près desquels ils passaient avec un intérêt non caché.

\- Sais pas, on verra bien. Elle m'a dit que ceux qui seraient choisis étaient des privilégiés. Elle m'a aussi juré qu'on n'aurait pas à se déshabiller.

\- Tu dois être déçue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Drago nota qu'elle avait perdu sa cravate, ses chaussettes hautes, ses collants. Elle marchait pieds nus. Cette dernière observation impressiona Drago, étant donné le champ miné qu'était devenu le sol, entre gobelets, restes de nourritures et flaques de boissons.

\- Ou est passé l'autre moitié de ton uniforme ?

\- Je l'ai laissé dans une pièce ou on pouvait tous poser nos affaires. Le tas de cravates fait ma taille maintenant, et il continue de monter.

\- Blaise ne vient pas ?

\- Non, il n'est pas au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche, avant qu'il n'arrive !

\- Pourquoi il arriverait s'il n'est pas au courant ?

Pansy renifla.

\- Tu le connais, il se débrouille toujours pour être là où il se passe des choses intéressantes.

\- Il paraît, intervint Loufoca, prouvant que contrairement aux apparences elle écoutait, que vous vous êtes enfermés dans une chambre pendant très très très longtemps...

Pansy fit volte-face, les faisant tous s'arrêter. Les coins de sa bouche se baissèrent en une expression écoeurée quand elle reconnut de quelle bouche venait l'accusation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, _elle_ ?

\- Elle veut jouer aussi, la défendit Drago.

\- C'est pas ouvert à tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle m'a aidé, pendant que _tu_ étais occupée à retirer tes vêtements pour les beaux yeux de Blaise.

Pansy ignora le reproche.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui me les a arrachés, mais j'y ai mis fin, évidemment.

Draco l'avait toujours connue plus disposée à se vanter de ses coucheries qu'à les cacher.

Elle les avait fait revenir sur leurs pas. Luna et Drago retrouvèrent l'échelle par laquelle ils venaient de descendre. Un urluberlu arriva sur eux, comme surgi de nulle part :

\- SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS ! cria Lee Jordan, tenant en équilibre sur une main un plateau garni de petits verres.

Il le baissa à leur portée, arrivé près d'eux. D'autres personnes échauffées et hilares se rassemblèrent très vite autour de lui, se saisissant d'un petit verre. Drago participa à trois des décomptes de Mc Millan et vida ainsi trois shots.

\- Tu comptes nous repeindre le sol ? demanda Pansy quand il se tourna vers elle après avoir terminé.

\- C'étaient les derniers.

Ils ne furent pas longs à faire effet. Dans ses meilleurs jours, l'alcool rendait Drago euphorique. Ils ouvrirent une porte située près de l'échelle de sortie, en retrait, camouflée par de l'ombre. C'était la première fois que Drago la remarquait. Elle semblait n'avoir heureusement bénéficié de l'attention de personne jusqu'à présent.  
Pansy monta en premier les escaliers étroits. Drago la suivait de près, se coltinant toujours Loufoca.

Drago pensait qu'ils allaient ressurgir à la surface, mais les escaliers parvenaient à une nouvelle porte. Pansy l'ouvrit et ils découvrirent une pièce unique, déjà investie par d'autres étudiants.

\- Ah, vous voilà, les salua Padma Patil quand elle apercut Pansy.

Une table ronde en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, que n'encombrait aucun autre meuble. Les murs étaient nues. Contrairement au reste du souterrain, la lumière était puissante. Plusieurs chaises dépareillées étaient autour, en trop grand nombre pour la table.

Drago se contenta de la saluer par un hochement de tête. Il ne préféra pas détailler quelles personnes étaient présentes, et prit place sur la chaise la plus proche. Son pied tapota machinalement le sol.

\- Je devrais déjà être dans mon lit, soupira son voisin de droite.

Un coup d'oeil en biais lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Londubat, visiblement remis de sa cuite. Il suffit que Drago tourne légèrement la tête pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Il regarda longtemps Drago, l'air de se demander quelle attitude il ferait mieux d'adopter. Il opta finalement pour l'indifférence, et se détourna. Sa copine, assise près de lui, avait bêtement retenu son souffle durant l'échange de regard. Elle s'autorisa un sourire :

\- Un dernier jeu et après on rentre promis, susurra Hannah Habbot en lui caressant les cheveux.

Drago regarda qui était assis à sa gauche, tout en étant le plus discret possible C'était le petit frère de Colin Crivey, un gryffondor premier fan de Potter qui adorait le harceler, jusqu'à ce que sa mort au cours de la dernière bataille y mette un terme. Drago ignorait son prénom. Il écarta nettement sa chaise de Drago quand il vit qui il était, et comment lui en vouloir ?

Une tristesse noire s'abattit soudainement sur lui. Il aurait souhaité fondre, couler au sol et disparaître sous sa chaise. Il était pathétique, et ne pas pouvoir échapper à ces situations humiliantes était encore plus pathétique.  
Crivey junior poussa vers lui un gobelet. Il était à moitié rempli d'un liquide de nature inconnue. Chaque personne assise autour de la table y avait bu à tour de rôle. Il semblait qu'il contenait de l'eau, d'après sa transparence, mais subsistait également une odeur qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Drago, sans qu'il se souvienne quoi...

\- Trois gorgées, dit Denis entre ses dents.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de serrer la mâchoire. Il avait beau ignorer les messes basses, agir comme si les regards haineux glissaient sur lui, il gardait un minimum de jugeote.

\- Londubat boit avant moi, dit-il.

Le petit Denis eut le culot de prendre un air indigné.

\- Comme si j'allais t'empoisonner. Je ne suis pas un assassin, _moi._

\- Je n'ai tué personne, se défendit Drago.

 _J'ai seulement essayé_ , pensa-t-il par lui-même.

\- Ça, c'est ce que les autres prétendent !

\- Laisse tomber Denis, intervint Neville, prenant le verre. Si ça peut le rassurer...

Il but les trois gorgées demandées, mettant fin au conflit.

Drago ne voyait dorénavant plus d'objection à le faire lui-même. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait, malgré qu'il réveille de vagues souvenirs en lui, mais il s'imaginait qu'il ne courait aucun danger.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de la troisième gorgée que cela fit tilt.

Du Veritaserum. Il venait de boire du Veritaserum.

\- Tout le monde est assis ? Bien. Je propose que l'on commence sans eux vu qu'ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Tout d'abord, mes félicitations à tous les courageux ici présents qui sont venus, prêts à jouer au jeu de la Vérité...

* * *

Nda : A très vite ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nda: Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement du temps d'attente pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'avais prévu de le poster environ une semaine après le premier, mais un déménagement + aucune connexion internet, ça simplifie pas les choses...

Sinon voici la suite… je vous raconte pas mon appréhension… on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Drôle de vérité**

 _"- Tout le monde est assis ? Bien. Je propose que l'on commence sans eux vu qu'ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Tout d'abord, mes félicitations à tous les courageux ici présents qui sont venus, prêts à jouer au jeu de la Vérité…"_

Drago se retint de tout recracher à la tête de la personne en face de lui. C'est au prix d'un effort incommensurable qu'il se força à avaler.

\- Si le jeu comporte des risques, continua Padma, il est aussi grisant. Entre ces quatre murs vous allez après tout découvrir autant de secrets que vous risquez d'en révéler.

Drago demeurait figé, alors qu'un millier de craintes remontaient dans son esprit. Une question, surtout. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris Pansy ? Drago la chercha dans le but de lui décocher un regard noir, et soulager sa colère, mais elle évitait sciemment son regard. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de l'éviter à ce moment précis.

Parmi les personnes dans son champ de vision, plusieurs têtes lui étaient inconnues. Il reconnut cependant Pavarti Patil, Lavande Brown et sa cicatrice cachée par une longue mèche de cheveux intelligemment plaquée. Drago n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux frétillait le plus d'impatience. Pansy affichait quant à elle un sourire assuré, ravie d'enfin se sentir acceptée dans la clique des gryffondors et autres gagnants qui donnaient envie à Drago de débecter.

Drago fit machinalement pianoter ses doigts sur la surface de la table, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait à partir de maintenant tout faire pour que l'attention se porte ailleurs que sur lui. Il resserra ses doigts en un poing. Il avait bu du _Veritaserum_. Il était planté au milieu de personnes majoritairement hostiles à lui et à ce qu'il avait été. Il avait la désagréable sensation de marcher sur des oeufs, il se sentait traqué par les personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Il a été dilué, vous pourrez donc a priori rester silencieux, continua Padma, mais vous serez incapables de mentir. Sachant qu'un silence peut revenir à un aveu... Le premier à poser une question sera choisi après avoir tourné la bouteille.

N'y tenant plus, Drago se leva soudain. Le raclement de sa chaise provoqua un grand bruit et attira sur lui l'attention de leur petite comité.

\- Ce sera sans moi, sans façon, lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Il s'échappa de la rangée de chaises collées les unes aux autres, se dépêchant mais évitant de se précipiter pour ne pas se trahir. La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, le figeant dans son action.

\- Je les ai trouvés ! s'exclama Ginny Weasley en entrant, les bras écartés. Des applaudissements ne seraient d'ailleurs pas de trop, je vous remercie.

Elle fit plusieurs révérences le temps que rentrent les personnes qu'elle avait amenées. Drago retrouva Granger, Ron Weasley, et comble du comble, Potter. Tous les trois le dévisagèrent. Enfin, cela relevait plus de la supposition dans le cas de Granger et de Weasley, car Drago n'avait d'attention que pour Potter. Il paraissait aussi surpris que lui que leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau. Il devait également se demander ce que Drago fabriquait debout, quand tous les autres étaient assis. Drago sentait au fond de lui que fixer ainsi leur _héros_ pouvait sembler étrange, voir déplacé, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Potter accusait le coup de la soirée sous l'éclairage puissant du plafonnier. Ses yeux étaient appesantis par la fatigue, bien que sa chemise noire fasse ressortir leur couleur captivante. Il avait à l'instar de Drago déboutonné sa chemise de moitié, et Drago se surprit à rêver qu'il passait sa main dans l'obscurité, pour y trouver sa peau.

\- Oh cool ! Y a Malefoy, dit Ginny gaiment.

Padma Patil se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés, faisant cliqueter ses boucles d'oreille.

\- Tu as bu. Tu es obligé de rester maintenant. Le Veritaserum est trop dur à trouver.

\- A moins que tu ne sois trop lâche ? lança Denis d'une voix criarde.

 _Non,_ aurait voulu crier Drago, _je ne suis pas lâche._

Potter le regardait, intéressé par ce qu'il allait répondre. Il n'y avait pas de défi, juste de la curiosité. Drago se trouvait victime d'un étrange phénomène. Toutes les autres personnes se dissipaient, s'écroulaient ou disparaissaient, ne les laissant que tous les deux.

Il aimait qu'on le regarde.

Il sentait faiblement qu'il allait le regretter, que c'était juste l'alcool qui le rendait idiot et trop téméraire, mais il se trouva à aller se rasseoir, lentement. Ce faisant, il transperça cependant Padma Patil du regard, jusqu'à la faire baisser les yeux en rougissant. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir cet effet sur _l'autre_ , songea Drago amèrement.

La fille Weasley l'obligea à se décaler et s'installa à côté de lui, guillerette, le fatigant par avance. Le trio alla occuper les sièges de l'autre côté de la table. Par un concours de circonstances, la dernière chaise libre se trouvait juste en face de Drago, et il vit donc Potter s'y asseoir. Drago maudissait déjà sa folie. Le trac revint lui pétrir l'estomac.

\- Bien ! On peut commencer ! s'exclama Padma, son ton un peu moins assuré. Susan, à toi de jouer, tourne la bout...

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois à la volée. Il suffit à Drago d'entendre Pansy pour savoir qui était le nouvel arrivant :

 _\- Dégage !_

Blaise gloussa et rattrapa son équilibre avec un pied en arrière.

\- Après de si longs escaliers… ? Ce ne serait pas très correct.

\- Qu'on lui fasse passer le verre, soupira Padma.

Il n'y eut pas plus de négociations. Pansy fulminait. Lorsqu'elle dut donner le verre à Blaise, qui malgré ses regards d'avertissement avait pris un malin plaisir à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle le serra dans sa main, envisageant de lui jeter le contenu à la figure. Mais elle se contenta de serrer outrageusement les dents et le laissa le lui prendre.

\- On est tous prêts maintenant, c'est bon ? Ok, tourne la bouteille Susan, lança Padma en se rasseyant.

Susan la tourna d'une main agile. Drago fixa la bouteille tourner sur elle-même à toute allure, et tourner, tourner.

\- Si elle ne s'arrête pas bientôt, Neville risque de revomir, dit Ginny.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, son regard ne lâchant pas la bouteille. Tout le monde faisait de même, l'air de retenir sa respiration. Pour une fois Potter ne cherchait pas à se démarquer et imitait les autres, ses yeux agrandis et hypnotisés.

Drago fut pris d'une audace folle et avança son pied sous la table. Il toucha une jambe. Potter le regarda enfin, il fallut à Drago toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas sourire.

\- J'ai une idée, s'éleva la voix de Granger. Je propose que l'on s'interdise d'aborder le sujet de la guerre ce soir. Ce n'est pas le lieu, et je pense que personne ne souhaite que cela se termine par… une dispute.

Plusieurs personnes marmonnèrent leur accord, puis l'assentiment fut unanime. Drago remarqua cependant que le petit Denis l'avait fait avec plus de réticences que les autres.

La bouteille ralentit et s'immobilisa enfin, son goulot désignant Luna Lovegood.

\- Ah, Luna ! C'est toi qui ouvres le jeu, dit Padma.

Luna entortillait une longue mèche de cheveux emmêlés entre ses doigts, en regardant le plafond bouche bée. Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle venait de passer ces dernières dix minutes à cette activité. Padma se raclait la gorge pour reparler quand elle s'anima :

\- Neville.

Londubat sursauta.

\- Euh, ouais ?

Luna ne réfléchit pas à sa question et la sortit d'un bloc :

\- Quel effet ça fait d'embrasser Hannah ?

Passée la première surprise, Drago se retint de ricaner. Ses efforts redoublèrent de difficultés en entendant la fille Weasley contenir son hilarité également. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle, entre le regard éberlué de Londubat et sa copine, qui regardait Luna comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Tous les regards convergèrent finalement sur Neville.

\- C'est plaisant. Très plaisant, dit-il à toute vitesse, comme pour rattraper son début silencieux.

Les gens se radossèrent sur leur dossier, déçus.

\- Pourtant...

L'attention se ranima et se concentra sur le gryffondor.

Neville réfléchissait, en se caressant pensivement le menton.

\- Oui ? encouragea Lavande.

\- C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais il manque quelque chose, dit-il, plutôt content de sa réponse.

Luna ne manifesta aucune espèce de réaction. Hannah semblait quant à elle s'être pris un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

\- C'est à Neville de choisir, dit Luna d'une voix atone.

Réalisant le regard dégoûté de sa copine et l'échappatoire que Luna venait de lui tendre, Neville se précipita :

\- Zabini !

\- Certain de vouloir me provoquer Londubat ?

\- Je crois que oui, répondit Neville avec assurance. Quelle est la personne sur laquelle tu as fantasmé, la dernière fois que tu t'es masturbé j'entends, précisa-t-il au-dessus des sifflements enthousiastes.

Blaise continua d'afficher un sourire provoquant, mais il se transforma rapidement en rictus, et enfin disparut totalement de ses lèvres. Son silence s'éternisa, pendant longtemps. Drago crut voir de la sueur perler sur son front, mais ses lèvres demeuraient closes, serrées en une mince ligne.

\- Tu as menti Padma, pas vrai, quand tu as dit qu'il était dilué ? dit Pavarti d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle sinon ! se défendit sa soeur jumelle.

\- C'est génialement garce, dit Lavande admirative.

\- C'est surtout malhonnête ! s'indigna Granger.

\- Peu importe, les coupa Pansy, qui semblait énormément s'amuser.

Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et se léchait les babines en savourant sa victoire.

\- P-

Drago haussa ses sourcils de surprise. Mais au fond, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner. La concentration que Blaise mettait à ne pas cracher sa réponse le faisait grimacer. Ginny éclata finalement de rire, rejointe par plusieurs personnes. Drago s'impatienta, plus par fatigue que par compassion pour son ami.

\- Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non ! dit Blaise au supplice.

\- Alors qui ? sourit Cho.

\- Pansy, lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

Drago le soupçonna de n'avoir avoué que parce qu'il manquait d'air. Alaise soupira et laissa aller son dos contre le dossier. Il tira sur sa chemise pour se ventiler.

\- Pansy qui ? demanda Neville.

\- Toujours à la recherche du quelque chose manquant Londubat ? répliqua Blaise du tac-au-tac.

Force fut à Neville de se taire. Blaise était probablement cramoisi, malgré sa peau sombre qui le masquait en partie.

Pansy levait légèrement le menton, affichant la plus entière satisfaction. Un petit sourire cruel se trémoussait sur ses lèvres.

\- Dans ton fantasme, minauda-t-elle, je te susurrais que tu es le plus beau, Blaise ?

\- Tu étais surtout moins garce.

Pansy perdit son sourire. Ses narines se dilatèrent.

\- Profite bien de tes fantasmes, car c'est l'unique chose que tu obtiendras jamais de moi !

\- Tu tenais pourtant un autre discours tout à l'heure... dit Blaise avec malice.

\- J'étais soule, dit Pansy soudain tendue.

\- Oh, ooh _oui_ Blaise ! imita Blaise, provoquant l'hilarité.

Pansy avait l'air d'un dogue prêt à lui bondir dessus.

\- Enfoiré, souffla-t-elle.

\- Faudrait pas vous battre non plus, bailla Weasley, qui était assis près d'eux.

\- Ils sont drôles tes amis, dit Ginny enjouée.

Drago s'estimait pour sa part heureux que Pansy soit la seule à bénéficier de toute l'attention de Blaise. Il ne savait que trop à quoi il devait s'en tenir de ses amis, lors de jeux alcoolisés. Il ne leur faisait aucunement confiance.

\- À mon tour de poser la question, coupa Blaise, élevant la voix au-dessus de l'imitation que Pansy faisait de lui en train de gémir. Pansy, quand as-tu perdu ta virginité et avec qui ?

Pansy s'écarquilla.

\- Tu sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire ce soir.

\- Cette question est _minable_ !

\- Je la trouve assez intéressante au contraire, dit Drago.

Il réalisa trop tard son imprudence, mais le désarroi de Pansy en valait presque le risque. C'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cette situation après tout. Pansy le foudroya du regard, mais sa langue ne se délia pas. Elle avait compris que dès qu'elle ferait mine de parler, le secret jaillirait sans espoir de retour.

\- Tu aurais par ailleurs au moins pu te raser les jambes, dit Blaise sur le ton de la conversation.

Pansy sauta dans le piège à pieds joints.

\- _Espèce de_ …! Je... Je... Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne, dit-elle d'une traite.

\- Hein ?! s'écarquilla Tracey, sa meilleure amie provisoire.

Lavande et Pavarti pouffèrent entre elles.

Blaise était stupéfait. Il s'était légèrement écarté d'elle, et la dévisageait comme si Pansy venait de se changer en une autre personne. Les expériences sexuelles de Pansy n'avait pas pour Drago le même attrait que pour lui, mais lui-même était forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait de quoi s'étonner. Il se trouva totalement distrait de sa propre situation.

\- Mais... Ton petit ami français…

\- Du pipeau.

\- Ce Serdaigle qui t'écrivait des tas de lettres...

\- Du pipeau aussi ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue !

\- Et ta première fois avec Drago ?

\- Pardon ?! s'étrangla ce dernier.

Panse se cacha le visage avec ses mains en gémissant.

\- Je ne devrais plus répondre maintenant ! se plaignit-elle.

Padma vint à son secours.

\- Elle a raison. Zabini, ce n'est plus ton tour c'est le sien.

Blaise était trop choqué pour protester.

Drago retournait dans tous les sens ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. A combien de personnes exactement Pansy était allée répéter ces sornettes ? Il se demanda si Potter en avait entendu parler. Drago leva les yeux vers lui, et rencontra soudain son regard cerclé de lunettes. Il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.

\- Weasley. Le fils, je demande, tonna Pansy, le visage toujours caché. Note sur dix la fellation de Granger, compare à celle de Brown.

La première réaction de Drago fut d'être impressionné par son audace, puis il pesta intérieurement d'avoir des amis capables de s'attirer les foudres d'autant de personnes. Ils resserraient sans le savoir l'étau autour de lui.

\- Lavande avait un certain... doigté, je dois avouer.

\- Seigneur, rendez-moi sourde, marmonna Ginny.

\- Mais c'est mieux avec Mione, conclut Ronald Weasley en haussant les épaules.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de couper la respiration à Brown. Granger eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Je veux des notes, s'entêta Pansy.

\- Neuf pour Hermione, sept pour Lavande.

\- Monstre ! s'écria Lavande Brown en se levant, ses mains appuyées sur la table.

\- Lavande, calme-toi ce n'est rien, tenta de la raisonner sa comparse de toujours.

\- Il me disait que j'étais là meilleure, "Ooh tu es si douée Lav-lav" qu'il me disait...

Ginny Weasley étouffa son rire dans l'épaule de Drago.

\- Tu nous avais caché ce talent Granger, ricana Blaise.

Drago avait failli parler à sa place, mais il s'était ravisé, des souvenirs désagréables revenant tout d'un coup. A la place de Granger qui s'était lissé les cheveux et était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue marine il la revoyait à genoux devant lui, amaigrie et terrifiée, puis se tordant de douleur sous ses yeux ébahis, ses cris couvrant les vociférations de Bellatrix. Elle avait eu beau elle-même demander à ce que la guerre reste sur le pas de la porte, c'était dans son salon qu'elle s'était faite torturer, lui qui avait entendu ses cris désespérés sans agir. Drago n'était pas encore certain qu'il saurait affronter ses yeux glacials sans ciller.

Et cela, il était hors de question de le montrer.

Granger regarda Blaise avec dédain.

\- Pauvre Blaise qui ne connaîtra jamais le talent de sa chère Pansy.

Drago s'accorda un discret sourire au milieu des autres qui riaient à gorge déployée. Il croisa une fois de plus le regard de Potter, et s'empressa de le fuir, tout amusement retombé.

\- Hermione. Ton tour, commanda Padma.

Drago se pétrifia. Il maintint son regard baissé sur la table. Il sentit le regard perçant de Granger s'attarder sur lui.

\- Neville !

\- Moi ? Encore ?

\- Dis-nous quelle est cette chose manquante lorsque tu embrasses Hannah.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? cingla Hannah.

\- Désolée Hannah, ce n'est pas contre toi, je veux seulement que Neville prenne conscience de certaines choses.

Granger avait la même expression démente que lorsqu'elle connaissait la réponse à une question posée par un professeur et qu'elle trépignait, _brûlait_ de la dire, mais était forcée d'attendre qu'on l'interroge.

Neville fronça les sourcils, l'air embêté.

\- Je... C'est difficile à expliquer... C'est comme, commença-t-il, s'adressant à l'ensemble de la table, un parfum de crème glacée, dont on a rêvé depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'on est tout petit on le cherche, on l'attend. Puis il arrive, cet instant de félicité ultime où la crème glacée nous est offerte. On y avait tellement songé à son goût parfait, et on s'était repassé le film des milliers de fois... Mais non. Le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur des espérances. Pourtant on essaie, on met toute notre bonne volonté. Parfois même on ferme les yeux, et on tente de se rappeler cette époque bénie où on croyait que cette glace était notre voeu le plus cher... Je peux encore sentir sa saveur exquise sur ma langue.

\- Il est en train de me comparer à une glace, chuchota Hannah abasourdie.

\- Ce qu'on a oublié, dit Neville sombrement, c'est que nous ne sommes plus la même personnes. Nos désirs évoluent, ce qui est de l'ordre du fantasme doit parfois le rester, et ce qui paraissait invraisemblable à une époque doit être essayé. En bref, notre parfum de glace a changé.

Il soupira.

Hermione peinait à contenir son sourire vainqueur.

\- Et quel est-il maintenant ? claironna-t-elle, à l'adresse de Londubat toujours plongé en pleine réflexion et inconscient qu'il venait d'être manipulé.

\- Pour tout dire, je pense que les baisers de Hannah sont trop Hannah, et pas assez Luna.

Luna se leva en faisant racler sa chaise, coupant la furie de Hannah et refermant les bouches bées.

\- J'ai très soif... tout à coup, déclara-t-elle de sa petite voix, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Elle se détourna et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle.

\- Comment ça se fait que elle elle puisse s'en aller ? râla Drago.

\- Pourquoi elle est partie ? C'est moi qui devrais partir, se plaignit Hannah, les bras croisés.

Hermione fit volte-face vers Neville. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul face à elle.

\- Neville, tu _dois_ y aller.

\- Oh, mais, je... Je suis bien ici.

\- Neville... fit Granger menaçante.

\- Je peux pas aller la rejoindre alors que je suis sous Veritaserum.

\- Mais Luna aussi en a bu, fit-elle remarquer judicieusement.

Neville reconsidera la question. Il coula un regard vers Hannah.

\- Vas-y, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir ici.

Neville finit par obtempérer, et se leva. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte.

\- Mais comment je vais la trouver ?

\- Le bar Neville. Le bar. Luna est plus maline qu'elle ne veut le laisser croire, l'aida Granger.

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago réalisa que leur nombre avait réduit. Il aurait souhaité se faufiler à son tour jusqu'à la sortie, mais quelque chose l'en retenait. Les yeux de Potter le scrutant, entre autres. S'il partait, cela reviendrait à capituler, prit-il conscience. De plus, s'il voulait rentrer à pied, il était bon pour attendre Pansy, et celle-ci refuserait de le suivre, trop dégoûtée qu'elle serait de rater une occasion d'être malfaisante en toute impunité.

Harry chuchota à l'oreille de Granger.

\- Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! protesta celle-ci à tue-tête.

\- On n'a plus personne pour poser la question maintenant... remarqua Padma. Harry ? On va dire que c'est ton tour.

Potter, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras, releva la tête. Drago se mordilla la lèvre en regardait ses cheveux ébouriffés comme au lever du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable ?

\- J'ai peur que non, dit Padma désolée.

Potter devait faire un choix parmi eux. Drago craignait que son visage soit devenu livide. Malgré ses efforts, sa nervosité devait crever les yeux. A une époque très lointaine, il avait été doué pour le bluff, pourtant. C'était même devenu une seconde nature pour lui, le Drago Malefoy d'avant excellait à tous les jeux de tactique, personne n'avait jamais réussi à le déshabiller au Strip Poker. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arrivait plus à mentir aussi facilement désormais.

 _"Nous ne devons jamais lui mentir Drago, tu m'as bien entendu ? Jamais. Quelque soit ton mensonge, il sait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours quand on lui cache la vérité." "Oui, Père."_

Il ne put se résoudre à baisser les yeux. Pas face à lui. Quand le regard de Harry arriva sur lui, Drago le soutint. Il hocha négativement.

A sa plus grande surprise, Potter jeta son dévolu sur Lavande. Il l'interpela, mais au moment de l'interroger, il se trouva à court de question et eut recours à Hermione qui lui chuchota une idée. Pavarti et lavande gloussaient d'avance comme des pintades, et il fallut bien cinq minutes supplémentaires avant que Lavande ne leur donne une réponse audible. Drago apprit malgré sa répugnance que le rêve le plus honteux qu'avait fait Lavande était une partie de jambes en l'air incluant elle, Firenze, et Pavarti.

\- Je le savais déjà, dit Pavarti. On se raconte tout.

\- Bien ! C'est à mon tour on dirait. Hmm, qui je vais choisir... Oh, je sais ! Harry !

\- Merci de ton sacrifice vieux, dit Weasley en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- Nous nous sommes posés la question mille fois, et vous mentiriez tous si vous dites que cette question ne vous a jamais effleuré l'esprit ! Harry, est-ce qu'il existe une personne pour laquelle tu craques ? Au sein de cette école ?

Les yeux de Lavande devenaient aussi exorbités que ceux de Loufoca. Drago eut l'impression que la tension des membres de Harry traversait la table et se propageait dans son corps. Après un temps infini il ouvrit la bouche, la réponse pendue à ses lèvres narguant Lavande, puis il la referma, sans que le son de sa voix n'en échappe. Il hocha rapidement la tête. Il s'était déjà trahi, quelque part.

Chose étrange, Hermione Granger semblait aussi stressée que lui. Ce détail interpela Drago, et pas forcément dans le bon sens.

\- Tu es obligé de répondre, rappela Lavande impitoyable.

Comme tous ceux qui avaient tenté de lutter, Harry finit par prendre des couleurs. Sa réponse claqua enfin rageusement :

\- Oui !

C'était un tout petit mot, et Drago savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter, mais il existe une grande différence entre imaginer que la vie amoureuse de Potter n'est pas totalement morte et entendre Harry l'avouer. Drago le détesta. Détail pitoyable, il aurait été à peine étonné si un son de brisure avait soudain émané de l'intérieur de son corps.

Il se fustigea violemment quand il le réalisa. Son ressentiment contre Potter prit des proportions presque effrayantes.

Harry abattit son point sur la table, les joues rouges d'embarras, son torse se levant au rythme agité de sa respiration. Il détournait la tête, refusant de croiser leur regard. Drago mentirait en affirmant que le voir en colère ne l'excitait pas. Il puisa là son réconfort. Cela arrivait rarement cette année, et ne faisait que rendre ses éclats de fureur plus délectables.

Mais Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et aussitôt qu'il les rencontra, le Serpentard vira écarlate. Il aurait voulu se ratatiner sur sa chaise, ou partir en trombe, voire le frapper. Il aurait voulu un nombre incalculable de choses, comme savoir rester impassible et redoutable face à lui, ou craquer plutôt pour le visage écrabouillé de Pansy, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus dans ce bureau du Ministère, un seul regard de Potter le pétrifiait. Il le faisait passer par des températures brûlantes et glacées, en un claquement de doigts, et cela l'emmerdait au-delà de toute expression. Dans certains moments, quand il se retrouvait seul, cette réalité pour le moins dérangeante lui donnait l'envie soudain très alléchante de se pendre, de hurler contre la Terre entière, ou celle dangereuse et irrésistible de se masturber, imaginant que Potter aussi le désirait, ce qui redoublait après coup ses remords.

Drago ne remarqua que bien plus tard l'émoi provoqué par la révélation de Potter. Lavande et Pavarti s'était couvertes la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, Ginny Weasley regardait Harry fixement. Ronald reconsiderait son meilleur ami, l'air trahi.

Seule Granger demeurait de marbre et fixait la table, semblant déterminée à ne pas la quitter des yeux. Drago s'en serait mordu les doigts, il aurait voulu tous les deux les secouer pour enfin savoir quel secret ils partageaient. A la place il humecta ses lèvres, étudiant Granger.

-Ok. A ton tour de demander Harry, commanda Padma Patil.

Potter fut forcé de rattacher son attention sur eux. Il le fit manifestement à contrecoeur.

 _Il aime une autre. Il aime une fille. Arrête de le regarder._ Drago imita Granger et fixa la table.

\- Je veux poser une question à Drago Malefoy.

Un poing glacé l'atteignit au ventre.

Drago avait encore une certaine fierté; il n'était _pas_ qu'un pauvre diable transi d'amour et d'admiration pour le balafré. Le voilà qui justement le lui rappelait. Drago détestait Potter si fort en cet instant.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-il, d'un ton aussi peu amène que possible.

 _Il sait,_ lui répétait une voix dans sa tête, _il sait, il le sait, depuis la rentrée tu es comme un livre ouvert, il a deviné._

\- Lorsque tu as tenté de me capturer dans la salle sur Demande, en plein milieu de la bataille, aurais-tu été capable de m'amener à Voldemort ?

\- Harry, j'avais dit qu'on... !

\- Je veux simplement savoir Hermione, certifia Potter, sans lâcher Drago des yeux.

\- Tu sais comment bien pourrir une ambiance Harry, plaisanta Ernie Mac Millan.

\- Parce qu'elle n'était pas déjà pourrie peut-être ? intervint Hannah d'une voix aigre.

S'ils se disputaient, Drago ne serait certainement pas le premier à les interrompre. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse comment se sortir de ce nid d'épines, mais il comprit vite qu'il ferait mieux de cracher le morceau dès maintenant. Inutile de retenir sa respiration et rougir comme une tomate en suivant l'exemple de Potter.

\- Va te faire voir, l'Elu, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Drago aurait adoré répondre le contraire, voir l'incertitude briller dans les yeux verts, le visage de Potter s'allonger de déception.

Harry n'afficha pas la moindre surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis plus censé répondre, répondit Drago, qui sentait la réponse remonter, qui se sentait prêt à la vomir.

\- Harry, stop !

Potter frappa à nouveau son poing sur la table. Au prochain tour, Drago allait se faire cuisiner, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y était pas préparé, pas plus qu'à ce qui allait suivre.

\- À toi de demander Drago.

Drago savait ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant, mettre la frousse à Potter, l'insupporter d'un sourire narquois. Il devait interroger Harry Potter, c'était normal, et même légitime. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, vers eux, elles attendaient l'affrontement, le moment où Drago poserait la question humiliante. Cela devait se passer ainsi.

Mais le garçon qu'il avait face à lui n'était pas le même, ce qu'il y avait avant entre eux n'existait plus. Du moins, c'était différent, comme lui, comme eux deux. Potter avait le béguin pour une fille, avec laquelle il sortirait probablement d'ici la fin de l'année, et qui aurait même le privilège de le dépuceler, s'il faisait l'effort de se conduire correctement.

Drago savait, au fond de lui, qu'il voulait sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Il était las de prétendre que tout était pareil. Faire chier Potter, quel intérêt ? Surtout qu'il le craignait déjà, à cet instant, alors même que Drago n'avait pas pris la parole. Comme les autres, il s'attendait à ce que Drago continue de le provoquer et soit son adversité.

Cela l'agaça. Drago allait l'exaucer, quand il vit, au fond de ses yeux, la petite lueur suppliante...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi demander, dit-il, la voix blanche.

\- Moi je sais, jaillit Pansy comme un éclair. Potter, de qui parlais-tu ?

Potter foudroya Drago du regard, comme si il était personnellement responsable d'elle. Mais très rapidement, il s'affola. Drago eut du mal à en croire ses yeux, mais le Potter qui avait surgi des flammes sur son balai et affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait _peur._ Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord de la table, et ils le regardèrent tous lutter silencieusement.

Drago ne comprenait pas son appréhension. Savait-il réellement ce qu'était garder un secret, un terrible secret ? Drago le savait mieux que quiconque.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit Granger ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle se mordait la lèvre si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait éclater. La vérité rendait Drago malade par avance, ou alors elle le laissait perplexe, il n'était pas sûr de le savoir. Quelqu'un devrait le faire penser à étrangler Pansy tout à l'heure.

\- Drago Malefoy.

L'attention de Drago revint sur Potter. Il se renfrogna.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te sauver la mise Potter. Tu n'as qu'à répondre.

L'ensemble de la table le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Pansy eut un rire incrédule.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Drago ? Il ne t'a pas _appelé._

Quelque chose lui échappait. Il regarda Potter. Il semblait au bord des larmes, un mélange de gêne, de haine et de frustration.

\- Pardon ? murmura Drago.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu peux partir Harry, dit Granger d'une voix pressante.

\- Techniquement...

\- Il _peut_ partir Padma.

\- Une minute ! intervint Drago, qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire rabrouer par Potter sans avoir eu le temps de répliquer. Je veux d'abord ma réponse.

Mais Potter se leva.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? lança-t-il à Drago. Tu as eu ta réponse.

Vibrant de colère, il se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant les quelques appels de ses amis et le regard éberlué que devait avoir Drago. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de la claquer.

\- Chacun son tour de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, commenta Pansy en regardant ses ongles.

\- Malefoy le bourreau des coeurs, le taquina Blaise.

Puis la vérité s'imposa. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita à sa suite.

Potter avait déjà bien avancé le temps de sa courte hésitation. Drago descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans le couloir principal. Il l'aperçut au loin.

\- Potter !

Harry l'entendit, mais il ne s'en éloigna que plus rapidement. Drago le rattrapa au prix d'une brève course-poursuite, de plusieurs personnes bousculées, insultes lancées et cocktails renversés sur les manches blanches de sa chemise.

Il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

\- Te parler.

\- Je pense que j'ai assez parlé pour aujourd'hui !

Il se dégagea brusquement le bras. Drago faisait à nouveau les frais de la rage Potterienne.

\- Potter, calme-toi.

\- Alors laisse-moi seul, je préfère que tu gardes tes commentaire sarcastiques pour toi !

Plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué leur altercation. Drago entendit quelqu'un le traiter de lèche-cul de Voldemort. Il l'ignora.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte la plus proche. Elle était fermée à clés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

\- Quand on abaisse une poignée de porte, tu penses qu'on fait quoi ?

\- Je ne te suivrai pas.

Drago changea de tactique. Il regarda droit dans ses yeux brillants. Harry n'était qu'une créature blessée au fond, qui voulait mordre sans en avoir la force.

\- Je suis encore sous Veritaserum, tu m'as vu le prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pose-moi la question.

Potter cligna des yeux, perdu.

\- Que... ?

Drago se rapprocha de lui. Il avança presque jusqu'à faire entrer leurs corps en contact. Drago sentit la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Contre toute attente, il n'y eut pas plus redoutable pour faire capituler Potter, qui ne s'y opposa que très faiblement. Il eut beau essayer de reculer, il était bloqué contre un mur.

\- Demande-moi, lui chuchota Drago dans l'oreille.

Potter déglutit. Il ne cherchait plus à partir.

 _Alors c'est vrai._

Drago était soudain cerné par lui, son eau de Cologne, sa sueur et cette indescriptible odeur qui lui avait donné tant d'insomnies.

Potter ne chuchota pas, sa voix vibra dans sa gorge :

\- Est-ce que tu craques pour moi ?

\- Oui.

La pupille des yeux de Potter s'agrandit, ou alors Drago se faisait des idées. Tout ce qu'il sut fut que Potter le tira par le bras. Il dégaina sa baguette de sa poche, ouvrit la porte avec un Alohomora informulé puis poussa Drago dans la pièce non éclairée. La porte claqua, et ils furent dans le noir total. Drago n'eut pas beaucoup le temps d'y penser cependant, car un centième de seconde après les lèvres de Potter se plaquèrent contre les siennes, et ce genre d'action excluait toute pensée.

Sa bouche était chaude, douce malgré toute la force et la passion qui émanaient de leur baiser. Le plaisir dévastateur empoigna Drago, le laissant tremblant de délice. Il fulgura dans son ventre et se répandit comme une coulée chaude en lui.

Drago ne croyait pas qu'il existait meilleure expérience au monde, mais il changea d'avis le moment où, sous son initiative, leurs langues entrèrent en contact, amplifiant le mélange de salive, approfondissant le baiser.

Les bras de Drago serraient Harry, ses mains fourrageant tantôt dans ses cheveux, parcourant lentement son dos, et les bras de Harry l'enlacaient avec la même urgence désespérée.

A chaque fois que Drago se détendait une voix lui susurrait qu'il devrait profiter, tirer un maximum de cet instant et de Potter.

Ils se découvrirent mutuellement la bouche, leur façon de se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre, le goût et la texture des langues qui se caressaient.

Drago désirait tellement plus, mais Potter la faisait alors aller d'une telle façon qui déclenchait un nouveau frisson de plaisir, et sa résolution l'abandonnait.

Il ne devait pas se précipiter. _Tu dois faire durer._

Potter appuya son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle. Les mains de Drago se portèrent à son visage, entrant en contact avec ses joues râpeuses dues à sa barbe de deux jours. Il le rembrassa.

Harry sortit la chemise de son pantalon. Cela obligea Drago à appuyer son dos contre le mur, ses membres faiblissant, réalisant qu'il était seul dans une chambre avec Potter, excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie. Ils allaient vraiment le faire. Les mains de Harry glissèrent sous la chemise et lui touchèrent la peau, faisant naître des traînées de feu. Drago se consumait.

\- Tu craques pour moi alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, expira Drago. Oui, oui.

Drago se laissait découvrir. Les mains de l'autre garçon allaient sur ses côtes, son ventre, le bas de son dos. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons de la chemise de Potter. Ceux du hauts défaits, il dévoila ses épaules. Il couvrit sa peau mise à nu de baisers, puis il sucait la peau, y faisait délicatement racler ses dents. Harry avait l'air d'apprécier. Il penchait la tête sur le côté en soupirant, lui offrant un meilleur angle. Drago lécha la peau qu'il avait sensibilisé et fait rougir, la laissant brillante de salive.

Il lui retira enfin entièrement sa chemise. Torse nu, Harry invita Drago à se dévêtir également, il lui tira sans ménagement par le bras pour le redresser du mur. Il ne défit que les trois premiers boutons et la fit passer par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Impatient ? Susurra Drago.

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

Leurs bouches se télescopèrent. Ils se serraient étroitement, sentant leurs torses nus et brûlants se frotter. Son coeur battait la chamade, mais Drago était sourd à tout si ce n'est son envie qui l'embrasait.

Les mains de Potter passèrent sous ses fesses et il le souleva. Drago enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Leur entrejambe, exactement au bon niveau, se frottèrent et il retint un juron. Il sentait la verge de Potter malgré les vêtements.

\- Encore, gémit-il. Oui, oui ! Comme ça...

Harry bougea à nouveau ses hanches, langoureusement, et Drago bougea avec lui, donnant ce qu'il fallait de pression là où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et y répondre. Harry baissa la tête, son souffle lui caressait le cou.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un lit là derrière, dit-il, la voix rauque.

\- Peu importe.

La langue de Potter se concentrait sur le bas de son cou, près de la clavicule. Drago serrait toujours ses jambes autour de lui. S'il lui fit mal, Potter ne s'en plaignit pas.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter indéfiniment.

Les dents de Harry mordirent sa peau.

\- Par terre alors.

Potter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le dos de Drago glissa du mur et heurta le sol. Il frissonna à cause du froid.

Il avait le chaleur incandescente de Harry sur lui, et son dos contre le carrelage glacé. Bien qu'il fasse un noir de plomb, la vue de Drago s'était un peu habituée à l'obscurité. Il discerna la tête de Potter en face de la sienne.

\- Je voudrais qu'il y ait de la lumière pour te voir, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Il avait complètement oublié le Veritaserum, mais il était toujours dans leur sang, comme sa réponse venait de le prouver.

\- On pourrait utiliser Lumos, suggéra Harry, regardant derrière lui.

Ils avaient balancé leurs baguettes pour être plus libres de leurs mouvements.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vas nulle part.

Potter sourit, ses dents brillant dans le noir.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le menton, avec une douceur infinie. Et Drago _aimait._ Sa bouche descendit, parcourant son chemin de baisers. Il fit tourner sa langue autour du téton, puis les lèvres talentueuses continuèrent de descendre sur son torse, qui se soulevait, par sa respiration hachée. La voix flutee de Drago n'exprimait que suppliques et soupirs. Il était quelque part, entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. Lorsqu'il l'appela pour la première fois Harry, entendre son prénom de ses lèvres fit fuser en lui une telle joie, une telle reconnaissance, qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne pensait pas que Potter avait beaucoup d'expérience, comme le trahissait son émotion, que Drago sentait par une main un peu tremblante et l'ardeur qu'il mettait à découvrir et goûter sa peau nue.

 _Je serai ton premier Potter, et à jamais nous serons liés._

Potter releva la tête, le regardant intensément, et sa respiration devint profonde lorsque sa main droite, qui était restée sous l'aisselle de Drago, descendit pour s'aventurer dans son pantalon. Drago cessa de réfléchir. Elle fut collée à sa peau, puis sa toison, et...

Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière.

\- Harry !

Encouragé par cette réaction, Harry referma sa main sur lui, et avec une lenteur insoutenable, glissa sur la longueur.

\- Vas-y... vas-y, continue, haleta Drago.

La main de Harry allait et venait, de plus en plus vite, étalant les fluides qui gouttaient déjà au bout de son gland. Très vite, les sons de la peau glissant contre la paume refermée parvinrent aux oreilles de Drago, précipitant sa délivrance. C'était tellement obscène, c'était tellement jouissif.

 _Regardez, tous, écoutez, écoutez ce que me fait Potter._

Avant qu'elle n'arrive, il força Harry à se repencher vers lui, en entourant maladroitement ses épaules. Ils haletèrent ensemble, Drago surtout, se regardant, avec la main de Harry qui le branlait. Drago n'avait jamais vécu telle intimité avec quelqu'un, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

La main s'arrêta, aux plus grands désespoir et incompréhension de Drago. Il entendit une boucle de ceinture sauter, la sienne, et ses vêtements du bas être poussés d'une main impatiente. Drago l'aida. Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine d'aller plus loin que ses chevilles.

C'est donc presque entièrement nu, si ce n'est ses chaussures et son pantalon rabattu dessus, que Drago sentit le regard de Potter le parcourir. Il eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité. Drago sentait l'air, soudain froid après la moiteur et l'humidité de son caleçon, effleurer son membre érigé, devenu sensible et douloureux. On aurait dit qu'il suppliait Potter de reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé. Drago le faisait intérieurement. Il devait jouir. Il aurait pu fonder une religion, dont le seul but serait de vénérer et ses mains et sa peau, sa bouche. Tout son corps se languissait de son toucher, le seul contact demeurait ses bras autour de son cou.

Potter revint s'allonger à demi sur lui, entremelant la moiteur de leurs corps.

\- Tu es beau, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Drago tombait amoureux de Harry une deuxième fois.

Toute réplique impertinente mourut dans sa gorge. Il ne fit que crier un nouveau Oui! éploré quand Harry recommença à le masturber. Et les bruits reprirent.

Harry le regardait s'abandonner de plus en plus au plaisir qu'il lui procurait, son visage tout près du sien, et cette simple pensée était bandante. Harry lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, et son orgasme explosa. Des giclées chaudes et blanchâtres jaillirent. Son corps trembla et il crut même griffer le dos de Potter, bien que celui-ci n'y réagit pas.

Drago se retint de crier plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, mais il en éprouva toutes les peines du monde. La vague dévastatrice dont il priait déjà le retour reflua enfin. Un baiser de Potter dans le creux de son cou acheva de le ramener à la réalité.

Drago n'avait même pas la volonté de se sentir coupable. Il se débarrassa avec ses pieds de ses vestiges d'habit, fit glisser de la même façon ses chaussettes, puis invita Potter à se coucher totalement sur lui.

\- Je t'écrase, protesta Harry doucement.

\- J'aime ça.

Il sentait le sexe encore dur de Potter au niveau de son entrejambe. Que Drago recouvre un petit peu de force et il se faisait un point d'honneur d'y remédier.

\- Laisse-moi deux secondes pour récupérer.

\- Entendu.

Potter posa sa tête sur le bas du torse de Drago, en se décalant progressivement, jusqu'à trouver la place parfaite, qui allait si bien à tous les deux que Drago l'entoura de ses bras.

L'alcool le rendait tendre, réalisa Drago.

\- Parle-moi, pour me distraire.

\- Tu es bien, en ce moment ?

\- A fond, dit Potter contre sa peau.

Le rire de Drago le fit tressauter.

\- Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu es soûl ?

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

Harry soupira.

\- Je pense, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est la dopamine ou l'ivresse.

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je trouve que tu parles comme si tu peinais à articuler.

\- C'est toi, qui m'empêche d'articuler.

Drago ne put se retenir de rire à nouveau.

\- Et moi qui m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi, malgré ta célébrité, tu ne draguais jamais personne. Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? demanda Harry, très sérieux. Depuis la guerre, j'étais incapable d'aligner trois mots devant toi.

Drago ne sut comment il était censé réagir. A une époque, il aurait vendu son nom pour trois mots de Potter.

\- Il n'y a pas tellement eu d'occasions, dit-il.

Potter se redressa sur ses coudes, il chercha dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il y avait cette fois... Au Ministère. Après le procès officiel, on vous a pris à part toi et ta mère pour vous annoncer que ses relations seraient dorénavant surveillées et que tu étais obligé de revenir une année à Poudlard. J'étais là.

\- C'était un bureau de vingt mètres carrés, bien sûr que j'ai vu que tu étais là.

\- Tu avais l'air effondré, se rappela Potter. Tu arrivais à ne pas le montrer, mais je le voyais que tu n'étais pas bien. J'ai bêtement cherché pendant une demi-heure une parole de réconfort à te dire, même deux mots. Mais rien, je n'ai réussi à rien te dire, dit-il, dégouté.

\- On s'est serrés la main à la fin, se souvint Drago.

\- Oui, c'est là que j'aurais du parler.

Drago était étonné de le voir prendre la chose autant à coeur. Il sentit son coeur gonfler, prêt à éclater d'amour pour lui. Il passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux. Potter ferma les yeux comme un chat sur le point de ronronner, et il retira sa main, regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu m'as serré la main, je me sentais déjà mieux, confessa Drago.

En temps normal, il se serait frappé la tête contre un mur à répétition, mais dans cette ambiance particulière, dans le noir et les odeurs de sexe, cela paraissait aller de soi, à condition de ne pas le regarder. Drago ne remarqua que maintenant que la pièce était totalement insonorisée.

\- Ton corps me rend fou, déclara Harry comme ça, tout à coup, ses yeux baissés sur lui.

Drago sourit tout seul en songeant que le Veritaserum agissait également sur lui.

\- Potter ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je vais te faire ta fête.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'envie. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il renversa Potter et échangea leurs positions. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

\- Oblige-moi. Ca m'excite.

Potter leva les bras vers lui mais il le retint à temps et les plaqua au sol, au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je sens une bosse, quelque part par là, taquina Drago en changeant de place son bassin.

Puis il se frotta avec insistance sur cette zone où le sexe de Potter tendait le tissu, Drago le sentit durcir sous lui. Il se demanda quel effet cela ferait de l'accueillir en lui, sentir le membre se frayer passage, Potter haletant au-dessus de lui, ou au-dessus, puis ils bougeraient ensemble...

Mais pas ce soir. Une autre fois, se fit-il la promesse. Il se pencha vers Harry qui comme toujours irradiait de chaleur et gémissait faiblement.

\- Sur le lit.

Puis il se dégagea de lui, échappant aux mains de Harry qui avaient entrepris de le tenir par la taille pour le forcer à aller plus vite et plus fort au lieu de simplement l'allumer.

\- Drago... se plaignit Potter.

Drago l'aida à se relever en lui tendant sa main. Il vint, aussitôt sur ses pieds, lui happer les lèvres, laissant délicieusement étourdi et à bout de souffle après un profond baiser.

\- Tu me déconcentres, expira Drago.

\- C'est fait exprès.

Drago les fit se déplacer, pas après pas, jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Potter butent contre un obstacle. Drago s'assura qu'il s'agissait bien d'un lit en se baissant malgré les assauts de Harry qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Sa main palpa une surface moelleuse, et alors il l'y poussa. Harry y tomba sur les fesses.

\- C'est si difficile pour toi de te laisser faire ?

\- A toi de m'apprendre, dit-il de façon provocante.

Drago s'installa sur lui, il l'embrassa, puis s'activa à lui défaire sa ceinture, baisser la braguette, quand il lui enleva son caleçon et son pantalon, il procéda lentement, centimètre par centimètre.

\- Drago...

Drago appliqua sa bouche sur les deux os saillants des hanches.

Drago releva la tête et se pencha sur Harry, qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux cachés par un de ses bras.

\- Tu es pudique, devina Drago.

\- Je ne me suis jamais mis nu devant personne, avoua l'autre.

\- Moi non plus, dit Drago, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais, se défendit Potter, acceptant enfin de croiser son regard.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Drago continua de retirer ses derniers habits. Potter ne disait rien, il semblait avoir compris le défi. Même lorsque Drago crut voir une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard intense et que ses joues rougirent, il se plia à ce qu'exigeait Drago.

Harry soupira lorsque son sexe ne fut plus emprisonné. Le vêtement glissa enfin sur ses jambes.

\- Je te laisse tes chaussures peut-être ? taquina Drago.

\- Laisse, ça je peux le faire.

Mais Drago ne le voulait pas. Il défit les lacets, chaussures et chaussettes, rendant enfin Harry Potter aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance. Allongé sous lui, offert à son caprice. Il observa ses épaules plus larges que les siennes, le chemin de poils sombres qui débutait au-dessous de son nombril et menait jusqu'à son sexe.

\- Tu es parfait, dit Drago.

\- Alors viens, vite.

Il l'embrassa au-dessus du nombril, puis en-dessous, il se répéta en plusieurs endroits de son ventre qui se contractait. Drago aurait mis sa main à couper que Potter était du genre chatouilleux et il semblait qu'il ait raison.

Ses baisers prirent le chemin du bas, toujours plus bas... Mais ce n'est qu'au moment où son haleine chaud entoura l'extrémité de son sexe que Potter eut l'air de comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et croisa le regard de Drago qui sans attendre plus le prit dans sa bouche.

Potter poussa un râle de plaisir en se laissant retomber.

La sensation était étrange pour Drago, il sentait les pulsations du membre de Harry, l'odeur musquée que sa toison dégageait. Malgré qu'il ait pris cette initiative, faire une pipe à Potter n'était pas une pensée qu'il avait tant médité, mais s'il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était d'y prendre autant de plaisir.

Il actionna sa langue, et Harry frissona, il la fit tourner et prit plus profondément le sexe dans sa bouche, et Harry se tortilla sans bouger, se tendit sans cesser un instant de gémir. Les jambes de Harry étaient légèrement repliées, Drago caressa ses cuisses, l'incitant à les écarter davantage. Drago se représenta le tableau qu'ils devaient faire avec Harry dans une position si subjective et lui en train de le sucer, à quatre pattes entre ses jambes. Il s'aplatit et frotta son excitation contre le matelas.

Il prit le sexe lourd, battant comme un coeur et humide de sa salive à la base, et fit aller et venir sa main. Puis il bougea sa tête, laissant sortir le membre de ses lèvres puis le ravalant. Potter bougea en rythme avec lui son bassin, le soulevant du lit en des mouvements languides, baisant Drago par la bouche. Il veillait à ne pas le faire suffoquer cependant.

\- Drago... Drago...

La main inoccupée de Drago alla s'occuper de son propre plaisir. Lorsqu'elle serra son sexe le soulagement le fit gémir, et les vibrations qui en decoulerent transformèrent le souffle saccadé de Harry en grognement.

Les mains de Harry atteignirent sa tête, demandant à ce qu'il aille plus vite. Drago s'exécuta, il adorait la position de soumission, les mains de Potter qui faisaient pression contre sa tête, le sexe qui venait lui-même à sa rencontre et qu'il était forcé de prendre. Jamais aucun pouvoir qu'il avait goûté n'avait été si enivrant, Harry criait des Oui. Oui. Oui ! de plus en plus éperdus et rapprochés à mesure que la fin laissait deviner sa présence tout en se faisant désirer. Drago serrait la base de son sexe, l'empêchant de jouir.

\- Drago je t'en prie !

Drago n'allait plus tarder lui non plus, sa main allait tellement vite qu'il craignait d'avoir une crampe. Il entendait Potter l'implorer de le laisser venir, en nage, son corps crispé par la luxure sur le lit. Il avait abandonné l'idée de diriger Drago et à la place tenait ses épaules, touchait sa nuque.

Drago gémissait en continu autour de sa queue, puis enfin il cria. Il éjacula pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sur le lit dont ils avaient froissé et distendus les draps, le corps tendu et pris de spasmes.

Potter vint peu de temps après. Lui pourtant peu bavard au début n'était plus que vocalisations. Il haleta, tentant de prévenir Drago, il voulut même le repousser, mais la détermination de Drago eut raison de lui. Le liquide chaud et visqueux frappa le fond de la bouche. Il l'avala, gorgée après gorgée, ne laissant aucune lui échapper, s'appliquant d'autant plus lorsqu'il entrevit la tête de Harry redressé, qui le regardait. Drago n'irait pas jusqu'à prétendre qu'il appréciait le goût, mais les yeux de Potter qui le reluquaient, ça il aimait. L'action elle-même était beaucoup trop pornographique pour qu'il y renonce.

Quand il ne resta plus rien, il relâcha le sexe devenu flasque, un filet de salive le relia pendant une seconde à sa bouche.

\- Bon dieu Drago.

Drago se lécha les lèvres et s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main.

\- T'en fais pas, j'y ai moi aussi pris mon pied, dit-il nonchalant, encore un peu engourdi par la puissance de l'orgasme.

Il voulut se servir du drap pour se nettoyer, mais Potter l'obligea à se coller à lui et Drago se montra assez conciliant pour se laisser faire.

\- Je suis sale, dit-il, mais Potter dédaigna la remarque.

Drago hésita à l'embrasser, se demandant si Potter serait dégoûté, mais ce dernier prit les devants. Il l'embrassa lui-même, avec la langue et tout. Peut-être qu'il kiffait l'idée de se goûter sur les lèvres d'un autre, pensa-t-il en le serrant et en entremelant leurs jambes, plus ébranlé au fond qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

Le baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu. Ils avaient roulés sans se lâcher des lèvres, Drago se retrouvant sous Harry et inversement. Quand ils les séparerent, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

\- On est tous les deux vierges, établit Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que ce monde n'avait aucun sens.

Drago rit, puis pris d'une envie subite, il l'embrassa sur le nez. En voyant l'air surpris de Harry il se dit qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent.

Il repensa au mensonge que Pansy avait raconté à leur sujet.

\- Ça a failli avec Pansy, dit-il.

\- Quand ?

Merlin, ce qu'il allait aimer voir Harry Potter jaloux.

Drago ne voyait pas d'objection à répondre, bien qu'il ne soit pas fier de cet épisode.

\- En sixième année, un soir ou j'étais particulièrement déprimé. Je _voulais_ le faire. J'avais presque réussi à me persuader que j'étais attiré par elle. Mais j'ai du arrêter, en plein milieu, je ne ressentais strictement rien.

\- Elle t'a pardonné ?

Si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait la soirée en train de papoter avec Potter nu dans un lit, Drago n'y aurait jamais cru. Il effleura le dos de Harry avec ses doigts. Il sentit des boursouflures aux endroits où il l'avait griffé tout à l'heure.

\- Elle a mis trois mois. Puis elle s'est fourré dans la tête que j'avais un problème avec les brunes, et s'est mise à détester les blondes.

Harry secoua la tête en soufflant un rire. Drago observa ses traits.

\- Et toi, avec Ginny Weasley ?

Harry soupira.

\- Après la guerre, j'ai commencé à avoir des sueurs froides à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec elle. Je passais mon temps à l'éviter. Elle s'en est rendue compte, puis elle m'a largué.

\- Et _avant_ la guerre ?

\- Tu veux savoir comment c'était ?

\- A ton avis, dit Drago, en tirant les cheveux de sa nuque.

\- Jamais je n'ai joui comme ce soir, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Drago eut un sourire involontaire, il laissa tranquilles les cheveux de Harry.

\- La moitié de l'Ecole et la presse l'ont accusée de… c'était quoi déjà ? "Manque de sensibilité".

\- Ils ont tous cru que mes traumatismes m'empêchaient de la satisfaire sexuellement. Je pense qu'elle a su avant moi-même, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a gardé le silence et ne s'est jamais réellement défendue.

Ils devraient se laver, pensa Malefoy, mais aucun des deux ne voulait prendre l'initiative de bouger. Une question brûlait aux lèvres de Drago.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais ?

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir, le Veritaserum savait.

\- Environ une semaine.

\- _Une semaine ?_

\- Je le sais depuis une semaine, spécifia Harry, ça ne signifie pas que je n'en ai pas eu envie bien avant.

Ses doigts coururent sur le flanc de Drago. Le geste le détendit. Drago avait l'envie, plus forte que lui, d'en savoir plus, encore.

 _Tires-en un maximum._

\- Dès que je pensais à toi, depuis cette rentrée, j'étais gêné et honteux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi, ou bien je ne voulais surtout pas le savoir. J'ai fini par m'efforcer de ne pas penser à toi du tout, mais c'était infernal. Malgré moi, me revenait la façon de m'agripper que tu avais eu lorsque je t'ai pris sur mon balais.

 _Et que tu m'as sauvé la vie,_ songea Drago en lui-même.

\- C'est romantique.

Harry rougit.

\- C'est devenu de plus en plus obsessionnel. J'ai fini par t'observer inconsciemment. Ca devenait irrésistible, à chaque moment je _devais_ te regarder.

\- Tu as le droit de dire reluquer.

Potter rit, mais il ne nia pas. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Drago, les enserrant dans leur chaleur.

Drago passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'ai vu me regarder.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ça me donnait envie de t'étrangler, dit-il, en toute sincérité.

\- Je vois, dit Harry.

\- Et celle de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance.

\- Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas fait, susurra Potter.

Drago souhaitait dire quelque chose, mais les mots eux-mêmes semblaient être devenus une barrière, quand il voulut exprimer le nombre de fois où les regards insistants de Potter l'avaient laissé confus, désemparé et amer.

Une curiosité, il pensait être devenu un objet de curiosité, un passe-temps aux yeux de celui pour lequel il s"était découvert une passion incompréhensible peut-être mais _vraie._ Comment imaginer que Potter aurait envie de lui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Drago savait qu'il faudrait qu'il lui pose un jour cette question, mais il avait le souhait d'écouter les paroles de Granger, au moins ce soir encore, et laisser la guerre le plus loin d'eux possible, en-dehors de la pièce.

\- Je n'étais... pas bien.

Potter se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa longuement, avec une tendresse qui à sa surprise le laissa pantelant et les joues échauffées.

Drago regarda Harry, ses yeux verts et son air interrogateur.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose, devina Drago.

\- Et toi, depuis combien de temps ?

Les mots roulèrent de suite hors de sa bouche. Il n'opposa pas de résistance.

\- J'ai du mal à déterminer. Tu réveillais déjà des sentiments troubles en sixième année, mais ce que tu représentais dépassait tout le reste. Trop de choses nous séparaient. Tu voulais me voir échouer là où il fallait que je réussisse à tout prix, et nous étions dans des camps opposés.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Drago eut l'impression d'entendre la question informulée "Le sommes-nous encore ?" flotter entre eux.

\- Ça n'a pas de suite été une question de vie ou de mort, dit Harry.

\- C'était pour l'honneur, c'était tout comme, opposa Drago, sa voix froide et tranchante. Je venais de passer deux mois à entendre mon nom se faire railler, à voir mon père et ma mère être punis.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Potter.

Cela déstabilisa Drago, de simples excuses parce qu'on l'avait froissé. Sa colère fut soufflée comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

\- Parfois, c'était comme si je pressentais qu'il y avait quelque chose… Tu étais magnétique. Je ne t'aimais pas, ne t'estimais que peu, mais tu restais particulier… Ne serait-ce que pour le symbole que tu étais. Mais c'était pire encore, car cela ne se limitait pas à une simple entité.

La main de Potter qui lui caressait le bas du dos descendit sur ses fesses, mettant à mal sa concentration. Drago avala sa salive.

\- Puis tu as eu plus que des soupçons, tu as voulu me dénoncer, et dans la foulée failli me tuer. Ça a réglé tout doute que j'aurais pu avoir à ma place, finalement ; nous étions ennemis. Tu me détestais, à mort même.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, clarifia Potter. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

\- Maintenant je le sais. Mais à l'époque je l'ignorais.

Drago avait aperçu le visage horrifié de Potter, avant que son monde ne devienne rouge et se réduise à douleur et sang, mais il avait pris cela pour de la simple faiblesse, pas pour de vrais remords.

\- La guerre enfin. Tu as réussi à Le tuer, tu as débarrassé le château des Carrow, dont les méthodes me donnaient envie de vomir à moi-même. C'est devenu plus... _ardu_ , de te détester complètement et sincèrement. Et tout m'est revenu, de façon limpide.

Potter sourit, et dessina des arabesques dans son dos. Son absence de réponse attira l'attention de Drago, on aurait dit qu'il était ailleurs.

\- Tu as une autre question, devina-t-il encore.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Malgré les caresses de Potter, il s'écarta, interpellé par son sérieux.

\- Dis toujours.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée...

Drago se rassit.

\- Dis.

Harry soupira, résigné. Puis il regarda Drago, le vert le pénétrant. Drago faillit dire qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais trop tard.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Drago le gifla, la tête de Potter partit sur le côté.

Drago le toisa, l'intérieur de la joue mordue, les lèvres serrées. Il lutta pendant ce qui lui parut être un temps immense. Potter attendait sa réponse, le salaud, il savait qu'il allait craquer.

\- Oui ! Bon sang, _merde !_ Est-ce que ça t'aurait troué le cul d'attendre que je veuille te le dire ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Enfoiré !

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, les poings serrés, se demandant ce qui le retenait de casser le nez de Potter une seconde fois.

Harry l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Drago ferma les yeux en le maudissant. Ce faisant la bouche de Harry remontait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, derrière l'oreille.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai cessé de te détester ?

\- Parce que je suis ton héros, lui murmura Harry dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il frissonna.

\- La formulation me plaît, reconnut-il à contrecoeur.

Harry appuya une main de part et d'autre de lui, et gouta chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible dans cette nouvelle position.

Drago inspira, puis expira. Plus anxieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Est-ce une question que je peux te demander, moi aussi ?

Harry le prit à la légère.

\- Tu me demandes la permission ?

Drago lui caressa la joue. Harry lui embrassa le dos de la main.

\- Mon instinct me dit que je ferais mieux, répondit Drago, sur ses gardes.

\- Demande.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement nécessaire...

-Tu as envie de savoir non ?

\- Je me sens aussi ridicule qu'une collégienne.

\- J'avais peur, moi aussi.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ le mot que j'ai employé.

\- Drago !

Drago inspira, puis expira.

\- Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Potter sourit, mais toute l'envie furieuse de Drago de le taper fondit comme neige au Soleil quand il parla.

\- Oui.

Drago sourit aussi.

Il pouvait vivre avec cette réponse.

FIN.

* * *

Vous n'imaginez pas combien poster ce genre de texte me met mal à l'aise en vérité, je m'excuse pour les maladresses possibles qui sont très certainement présentes. Dites moi si vous avez apprécié ^^

J'espère que leurs conversation sonnent aussi naturelles que possibles

Fin ? probable que non ! je n'aime pas laisser mon otp comme ça après un simple coup d'un soir, j'aime montrer que c'est réellement du sérieux, quitte à leur tenir la main plus longtemps, pour qu'ils s'envolent de leurs propres ailes après en toute sérénité :D


End file.
